In You Arms I Fall Apart The Hardest
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: "Jane seems to fall apart the hardest in Maura's arms, yet she doesn't mine because she knows its the safest place she could be, in those arms". Futa Warning.


**Summary -** _"Jane seems to fall apart the hardest in Maura's arms, yet she doesn't mine because she knows its the safest place she could be, in those arms"  
><em>

**Author's Notes** –**_Is sorta the next part to the Babby's Daddy story i wrote a while back...  
><em>**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By:** _WolfDragonGod  
><em>

**_In Your Arms I Fall Apart_**

* * *

><p>The soft music playing in the background was Unchained Melody, Jane couldn't really remember who Maura said sung the song but it was a nice song, she would have to remember to ask her again when she could. Hands came up to touch Jane's face pulling her back to the reality, looking into Maura's question eyes she shook her head before smiling and leaning in for a kiss. Her lips moving back down to to capture the soft skin on Maura's collar bone and trailing on downwards to her nipples.<p>

Softly circling one with her tongue she took it into her mouth and began a gentle sucking motion while listing to Maura as she let out gasp and hums of pleasure under the gentle ministrations of Jane's mouth and hands. Jane sucked a little longer on the nipple in her mouth before letting it slip free with a soft popping sound as she sat up on her knees and grabbed Maura's legs pulling them apart gently she moved to lay between them her pulsing member laying against the warm wetness of Maura's opening as she watched the woman she loved moan at the contact.

Jane though back to Maura asking her to have children with her and they day Jane first told her about her secret. Gently she arranged her member and began to push in slowly stretching Maura's opening to fit her length and leaning down to kiss her as she whispered "I love you" into Maura's ear. She felt delicate arms wrap around her shoulders as Maura hazel eyes locked with her a deep emotion shining back at her from in their depths "I love you too Jane" whispered Maura as she locked her legs around slim hips and waited for her lover.

Jane began to softly and slowly thrust in and out of Maura as she watched the woman she loved except her for everything she was and still is. She kissed on Maura neck some more whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she made love to her. Sweat was slowly begin to build on their skins as Jane picked up her pace a little and used her arms to hold herself up above Maura, she knew she could keep going for a little long but her arms where growing tired. But she didn't want to let Maura down, panting she let her head rest on Maura's shoulder a little as she felt the sweat roll down her shoulders and soft fingers on her back along with the soft scratch. She would have keep going until her arms broke if it wasn't for the gentle nudge Maura sent her way.

Rolling onto her back and taking Maura with her, she watched as Maura pushed her back and made her lay on the bed. She let her hands drift to Maura's hips and helped to lift Maura up and down. She lay there for a moment taking in the glorious sit of Maura Isles naked, flushed, sweating, and bouncing up and down on her lap before she couldn't take it any more, setting up she pulled the woman she loved into her arms and thrust her hips faster into Maura's.

It wasn't long after that she heard the soft cry of of climax escape for her lovers lips, Jane wished she could follow after but she still had more in her. Thrusting some more into Maura she felt the other woman respond in kind and went back to their painstakingly slow pace from before. Jane could feel her air coming in gasps as she fought to please her lover. She shifted and flipped their positions once more taking Maura from behind as her hands fondled with Maura's breast.

Maura gasped and moaned as she moved her hips back to meet each of Jane's thrust, it seemed as if they where making up for all the lost time they had been avoiding this, this love that was the most amazing thing she had ever felt or seen in her life or riches and private schools.

Jane had once again switched positions where she was back between Maura's warm and soft things as she plundered into Maura, who's hands where currently thread through Jane's rich and thick hair as she cried out with every thrust Jane sent into her body and each suck on her nipples. Jane could feel her muscles begin to burn and her stomach tighten leaning down she kissed Maura long and passionately before releasing Maura's lips as she thrust once more and buried herself inside the woman she loved.

Maura cried out and scratched at Jane's back as she climaxed for the third time that night and Jane finally followed her with a cry of her own.

Both lay on the bed panting for a moment before they both started to smile.

Jane pulled Maura closer and snuggled up against her and whispered "You know i seem to fall apart the hardest in your arms"

Maura raised a sculpted eyebrow

Jane smiled and kissed Maura once more "But its the safest i have felt in a very long time"

Maura smiled and pulled Jane closer and gently began to comb her fingers through Jane's hair as the both began to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
